


Ameliorate

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Barry Allen, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Pyromania, Season/Series 01, Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick isn't a hero, but just as he and Len are starting to work past the differences they found in Star City 2046 the Waverider lands in Central City a few weeks after they've left. This Central City is ruled by a villainous Flash and now it's up to the team to figure out how to fix the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Originally started for the Coldwave week prompt In Captivity. I'm posting the first part of this, which is set-up before the team arrives in Central City, so that I quit fussing with it instead of moving on. Only tagged for what's in this chapter, I'll add more tags when the rest of this goes up.

It’s been almost a week and Mick’s trying to keep himself together, but being trapped on the Waverider while Captain Hunter tries to think up their next move is slowly unraveling him. He tries to keep himself busy, but it doesn’t help that he can feel Len watching him all the time. They’re almost circling each other, neither of them making the first move, which isn’t how they operate. It’s making Mick uncomfortable. He’s used to a few well-placed words from Len to help him snap back into place and this isn’t happening, so he’s trying to find his balance on his own and it isn’t working. He wants to tell Len he’s burning from the inside out, but after their last argument he isn’t sure Len will be so willing to help.

Instead he spars with Sara, letting her use him to teach Kenda how to take down a larger opponent. She’s also receptive when he suggests they teach the rest of the team. He’s not sure how Sara convinces Jax and Ray to join them, but he is sure she realizes that he’s learning from her too.

He finds a workbench in the engine room and lets his hands take apart and clean his heatgun while Jax asks Gideon questions about the engine. It’s not long before Jax is giving him commentary, talking Mick through what he’s looking at and how it works. He even keeps talking when Mick hunkers down to get a better look. Jax pulls up the instructions on a tablet and Mick scowls at the long run of words for a moment, waiting for Jax to make a disparaging remark about his intelligence. When Jax doesn’t say anything he begrudgingly asks, “Are there schematics?”

Jax shows him how to pull them up then says, “You can make the typing larger too.”

Mick shrugs, “Doesn’t change my brain from fucking with the letters.”

Jax frowns.

“Dyslexic,” Mick shrugs. “I can read. It just takes longer. I’m better when I can take things apart and put them back together.”

Jax smiles at the last part. “I’m a kinetic learner too. You can always hit this symbol here and it’ll treat it like an audiobook.”

This leads to panels being removed on parts of the engine while Jax explains and Gideon occasionally clarifies. He’s doesn’t think he’d be able to fully repair the engine if Jax isn’t available, but he should be able to do an emergency repair and keep vital systems running.

He waits till the middle of the night, goes to the kitchen and makes macaroni and cheese, comfort food that’s always worked as an apology in the past when he and Len or at odds with each other. When he notices Ray leaning in the door he gets each of them a bowl and then puts the rest in the refrigerator for Len to find later. 

Ray hunches over his bowl, still coming out of whatever nightmare sent him wandering the ship in the middle of the night. Mick eats slowly, waiting for Ray to perk up and start yammering. He watches closely when Ray doesn’t, just sits listlessly over his empty bowl and yawns. Mick finished his last mouthful, washes their dishes and sets them out to dry. He hauls Ray up and walks the man back to his room. He stands there stiffly when Ray gives him a hug in thanks. He tries patting Ray on the back and tells him, “Brush your teeth.”

Ray gives him the ghost of a smile and Mick tells himself he’s not worried.

The next morning he finds Len in the kitchen in the middle of getting himself a second helping. “Don’t get territorial about it. I can make more.”

Len makes a considering noise around the spoon in his mouth as he puts the container back, before dropping the serving spoon in the sink and putting his bowl in the microwave. He turns to rest his back against the counter, eyes running up and down Mick as he pulls the spoon from his mouth. “I’d never have had that again if I’d left you to blink out of existence like you wanted.”

Mick forces himself to walk away. He doesn’t stop when Len swears.

There’s pancake batter waiting for him in the fridge that evening. He’s deciding pancakes or waffles when Ray wanders in and starts to make himself tea. When Mick realizes Ray’s hands are shaking he takes the tea pot from Ray and makes him sit down. Ray rests his face in his hands and groans.

After setting the pot on the stove to heat up Mick opens the cabinet to frown at the collection of tea. He doesn’t know which boxes belong to who. “Which of these is yours and what’s decaf?”

“Decaf?” Ray shakes his head.

Mick turns to glare at him.

“Mick,” Ray tries giving him a half-hearted smile.

“Decaf,” Mick reiterates. “Or warm milk.”

Ray grimaces.

Mick thinks about seeing if they have ginger ale, Len likes a large glass of ice and ginger ale to sip on after a nightmare. Mick considers him for a moment then decides that if Ray’s first instinct said tea then the tea will likely help. Ray rubs his hands over his face and grimaces again. Frowning Mick suggests, “We could go down to the med bay and talk Gideon out something for anxiety or nightmares.” 

Ray looks confused for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m…I just want some tea.”

Mick gives him a huff of frustration and turns back to the cabinet. “Lipton I understand. This is just a mess.”

“I’m not planning to go back to bed,” Ray tries.

“It’s one it the morning.”

Mick’s tempted to point out that if Rip gives them a mission later Ray might put them or himself in danger if he isn’t well rested. Mick settles on glaring.

“You’re still up,” Ray protests. 

“I sleep from two till ten, sometimes eleven.” Mick shrugs.

“I was going to run a diagnostic on my suit.”

“Or you could eat pancakes, drink some tea, and go back to bed,” Mick challenges as he grabs the first box marked decaf. Ray can apologize for using someone else’s tea later.

Ray blinks at him and for a brief moment looks as if he’s about to protest, then he’s stifling a yawn. Mick nods, decision made. 

Ray’s sipping at his tea by the time Mick settles a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Thanks.”

“Welcome,” Mick acknowledges as he drops into a chair and starts eating his own pancakes.

Ray’s eye widen on the first bite.

Mick smirks. “Better than that box crap.”

“Bisquick is good,” Ray protests. 

“Len’s is better.”

Ray make an agreeing noise around a mouthful of pancakes. They eat in silence for a moment before Ray asks, “Do you have nightmares?”

Mick stares down at his half eaten plate and considers lying. He thinks about the possibility of getting caught up in a flame. He considers pointing out that he was going to stop Ray from getting beat in that yard until he had his hands on a lighter. He considers telling Ray he thinks that if the team was burning he would just stand there and watch, he’d regret after, but he wouldn’t be able to move during. Mick runs fingers over the scars on his arms, third degree burns that’ll never be healed. His outside matching his insides. 

Ray starts apologizing and Mick looks at him. Ray falls silent. Mick wonders what’s showing on his face and it’s on the tip of his tongue to tell Ray, ‘I am a nightmare,’ but instead he looks back down at his pancakes. “About losing myself again and there being no one to point me to what’s real and what’s just the violence burning out my mind.”

“Isn’t that what Snart…I don’t understand why you two are fighting.”

They had been. They aren’t now. Mick thinks Len is waiting for him to calm down and Mick isn’t sure how to say he can’t while they’re stuck on the ship like this.

“The making up through cooking is amazing,” Ray tries.

Mick raises his eyebrows.

Ray sighs. “You came and fought with us after, when we went to help Sara.”

“I was still pissed.”

“What are you now?”

Mick shrugs and looks away before he manages in a low tone, “I’m stuck on this ship with no fresh air unable to burn anything. Pissed is just what’s brimming under the surface.”

Ray frowns.

“Don’t think too hard on it Pollyanna,” Mick instructs as he takes their plates to the sink. Ray helps him clean up this time, attempting to keep up an easy commentary, but he still looks on edge when they’re done. 

Mick pats him on the cheek and tells him to follow before leading him to the lounge. He drops onto one of the couches and pulls Ray down next to him. Ray sinks into his arms with a sigh. Mick thinks about commenting, Len hates being touched after a nightmare. It’s a slow process for him to be comfortable with anyone near him afterwards. Ray likes touches though, pats on the back and hugs, and Mick is pretty sure this is what he needs to relax right now.

“Is Snart going to kill me later?”

Mick frowns down at him.

“Aren’t you two together?”

Mick’s eyes widen slightly. He really didn’t think anyone would figure that bit out. “How’d you…”

Mick frowns down at Ray. He’s sure he and Len have been discreet.

“I like Transformers?”

“Explain.”

“It’s the way you call each other partner,” Ray explains.

“I’ve been calling him boss,” Mick points out, wondering if that bit of their playing at stereotypes had gone to Len’s head.

“He’s letting some of the rest of us in his space, occasionally, but you’re the only one he lets touch him,” Ray continues.

Mick grimaces at the thought of Ray randomly hugging Len and advises, “He’s like a cat. You let him touch you first.”

“I doubt that’s going to happen. How long have you two been together?”

“More of our lives than not.”

Ray’s eyes widen on that one. “So you’re practically married.”

“Under assumed names, soon as it was legal.”

Ray frowns, “Why not your real names?”

“We’re two criminals, Eagle Scout. Who do you think is going to marry us without turning us over to the cops?”

“I would.”

Mick snorts.

“I could,” Ray clarified.

“You could?”

Ray nods. “I think you two would have to make up first, but you just tell me when.”

Mick smiles for the first time in days as he settles back down next to Ray. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

Ray starts to comment and Mick tells him to watch his Star Trek. They both fall silent as Gideon starts playing where they’d last left off. Mick feels himself relax just that bit more at Picard’s voice.

He drifts off shortly after Ray does, but blinks awake when he becomes aware of someone else in the room. He tilts his head back to take Len in. He and Ray are covered with a blanket, but Len is standing near his head as if he was about to leave, but didn’t want to. He’s hovering, arms held stiffly at his sides.

Mick tilts his head back and stares up at him. Their eyes meet and even though he can’t make much out in the dimness of the room Mick can see the concern there. Len starts to reach out towards him and then stops himself. Mick swears, reaches out and squeezes his hand. “I meant hit me. Don’t hit me again. I didn’t meant you couldn’t touch me.”

“That’s not what you said.”

“We need to figure this out,” Mick concedes. 

“When we’re alone,” Len agrees.

“Let me get him back to his room and I’ll come to yours.”

Len nods and squeezes his hand. Mick moves his hand to Len’s stomach, reach up slowly before fisting Len’s shirt carefully and guiding him down into a kiss. The angle is awkward, but they managed, and Mick tilts his head back just that bit more for a better angle. Len relaxes into it and makes a considering noise, before pulling away. “My room.”

Mick watches him go, then wakes Ray up just enough to guide him back to his room. He gets Ray to kick off his slippers and get under the covers. He doesn’t tuck him in.

Len’s already lying in bed when he gets there and Mick slips in next to him. Len wraps an arm around his torso firmly, tangles their legs and buries his head against Mick’s shoulder. Mick runs a soothing hand down Len’s back before telling him, “I told you if you need this you tell me, even if we’re pissed at each other.”

“You’re wound too tight, it’s getting worse,” Len tells him. Of course Len knows, even if they’ve been mostly avoiding each other or saying the wrong words when they do cross paths.

“I need us to stop sitting around, only so many places to go on this ship. No fresh air, no sunshine, can’t burn anything,” Mick elaborates.

“The lights in the kitchen have UV.”

Mick makes a considering noise and blinks several times to keep his eyes open. It’s been too long since they were wrapped around each other like this and he’s tired.

Len presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Sleep first. Talking in the morning.”

Mick agrees.

“And make-up sex?” Len prods. “I want make-up sex.”

Mick hums a considering noise and considers telling Len he’ll think about it, until Len tilts his head and presses a kiss against the side of his jaw. Mick closes his eyes, rubs slow circles against Len’s back, and promises, “Tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

They wake up to the lights being turned on for them and Gideon announcing their arrival. Mick and Len both roll out of bed demanding to know where they’re at since they haven’t heard anything from Rip. Gideon merely encourages them to join the others on the bridge. 

Len swiftly switches out his clothes and grabs his parka before they make their way to Mick’s room. Mick dresses quickly, only commenting once that he hopes they get to go outside. “At this point I’d settle for fresh air over burning stuff.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Len agrees.

When they get there Kenda, Ray and Jax are already questioning Gideon, they’re all still in their pajamas. Sara strides past them in her White Canary gear. Rip comes in from the other corridor, he’s still wearing the same clothes as the day before.

“Gideon, explain,” Rip orders.

Stein is pulling his suit jacket into place as he joins them.

“Vandal Savage is about to be executed. I brought us outside the city limits,” Gideon explains.

Rip strides over to his chair and presses a few buttons. “Gideon, this is Central City, a few weeks after we left. This can’t be right.”

“And yet he’s about to die,” Gideon tells him. “I can tap into the feed, if you like.”

“Where’s it being broadcast to?” Sara asks.

“Gotham.”

Mick leans in close to Len, “Some fool villain thinks he can use our city to taunt a bat.”

Len’s gaze says he’s not pleased. “There will be repructions.”

“Are you two trying to sound like supervillains?” Ray asks.

They both turn to glare at him.

“Right, sure,” Ray shakes his head. He doesn’t sound convinced. They continue to glare.

“Though if someone wants to kill Savage, maybe we should make sure they know they need Kendra first,” Len suggests as he turns to Rip. “Hate to think his death won’t stick.”

“Gideon,” Rip orders. “Central screen please.”

The live feed starts playing. Kendra gasps.

“Well,” Len comments, eyes darting over the scene before them.

“Is that even possible?” Jax asks.

Mick swears.

“That, that doesn’t make sense,” Ray manages.

“Carter’s dead,” Kendra says tightly. “And I’m here, so how are we both there?”

“More importantly, why’s that CSI kid think he’s running the show?” Mick asks. “Last I saw he was a one of the good guys.”

“He is,” Stein interjects.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Mick grumbles.

“That is a lot of posturing,” Len agrees, tilting his head, eyes scrutinizing the scene before them, mouth turned down into an unsatisfied tight frown.

“And that’s not…what’s his suit made out of?” Jax comments.

Mick glances at Jax, then follows Len’s gaze, before he frowns at Stein. He goes back to considering his partner. Grumbling he leans in close to Len, “That CSI kid is the Flash?”

Len’s eyes cut over to him, all the confirmation he needs.

“He’s not looking like a hero right now,” Mick frowns.

“I can’t imagine him being a villain,” Ray says slowly.

“You don’t have to imagine,” Sara interjects. “It’s right there in front of us.”

They’re on top of the steps at City Hall. There’s a figure in the background, one Mick can’t make out, but the Flash is flanked by both Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Mick glances over at where Kenda is frowning at the screen. Vandal Savage is tied to a table, he must be drugged as well, because he’s not posturing. 

“Rip,” Kendra demands, “Explain.”

Rip has a hand over his mouth as he considers the screen. He shakes his head slowly, hands dropping to his sides. “If Savage dies here there would be no need for me to go into the past. So in this timeline I’ve never gone into the past to retrieve you.”

“If the past is changed enough that she’s there,” Stein says, changing the question, “how long will she remain in two places?”

“I’m going to disappear,” Kendra swallows slowly.

“You’re not,” Sara protests.

“If this becomes our future,” Stein frowns.

Mick takes a short side step to bring Rip into his field of vision. The former time master looks conflicted. “How long does she have?”

“If she stays on the ship,” Rip starts, then shakes his head.

“How long?” Len pushes.

“These things aren’t exact,” Rip manages, voice hollow and choked as the Hawkman on screen moves to put his hands on Vandal Savages shoulders and the Hawkgirl follows close behind to kill Savage with her dagger.

Kendra gasps in slowly, hands flying to her mouth. Her eyes dart around taking in the team before moving back to the screen.

“This isn’t over,” Mick glowers as he shifts to focus on the screen. “There’ll still be something for us to fix.”

“Can’t be over,” Jax agrees. “There’s no way we’re leaving The Flash evil, even if Savage is dead.”

“At this juncture we have no evidence that he’s actually evil,” Rip protests weakly. Mick wonders if the captain is trying to convince himself or them.

Kendra gasp in pain behind him. Ray and Sara call out to her, but Mick forces himself to continue watching the screen. The Flash has moved, he has his hands in the backs of both Hawkman and Hawkgirl. They drop, dead. The Flash stares at the screen.

Kendra moans.

“Did you think I didn’t realize they were working with you?” Flash asks the screen. “You think you’re the only one who’s tried that ruse on me? I’ll give you time to travel. Sun-up. Turn yourself over to me or you get to watch your friend die.”

Light illuminate the figure Mick couldn’t make out before. He’s tied up between pillars and raises his head to glare. He’s got a black eye, but no mask. Mick steps back, brushes Len’s shoulder as he does. Len leans in just a little. They’ve met this one before. It wasn’t pleasant. 

“What’s that bat-kid calling himself now?” Mick grumbles.

“Nightwing,” Len drawls. “Never liked that one.”

“No, but that’s…” Ray starts before he leans against the wall next to Kenda. “Secret identities don’t mean a thing today do they?”

“Friend of yours?” Len pushes.

Ray’s answer is an abrupt hollow laugh as he looks away. “How do we save him?”

“We’re not here to save him,” Rip protests. “Our mission is to kill Savage.”

“Not at the cost of Kendra,” Sara glares.

“Or Central City,” Len adds, not taking his eyes of the villain who they’d known as a hero. Mick shifts into Len’s space. Len glances over. “We should start with The Flash. Figure out what changed there.”

“Savage is dead,” Rip reminds, as if he’s trying the sentence on for size. His voice is conflicted. 

“I’m not disappearing,” Ray objects as he forces himself to his feet. “Kenda is not dying for this. None of us are.”

“Come again, Eagle Scout?” Mick pushes. 

“He’s right,” Stein agrees. “It stands to reason that if you never came to get us, we’re all still living our lives. Hence if this timeline comes to be permanent none of us need to exist anymore.”

“Don’t say I’ll reincarnate,” Kendra protests. “Savage is dead, there’s no reason for me and Carter to come back. If we leave things like this I’m dead.”

Rip takes them all in, face desperate, and for a moment Mick thinks he’s going to continue to protest or kick them all off his ship. Mick doesn’t think he’d succeed. Rip’s shoulders drop. He sighs before running a hand through his hair and conceding. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Mick tugs at the metallic bracelet on his wrist before poking at the green light. “I don’t like it.”

“Better than randomly disappearing because this timeline…” Ray pauses shakes his head. “This timeline isn’t going to be permanent.”

Mick grunts his acknowledgement around a mouthful of pancakes. Len continues cutting his into small pieces as he leans in towards Ray. “How are you and Nightwing acquainted? Judging by your reaction you two were close.”

“I don’t know Nightwing,” Ray protests. “I knew…”

Mick shares a small smile with Len. Ray almost gave them a name.

“You don’t already know?” Ray asks.

“Might be able to figure it out,” Len acknowledges.

“But we’ve only met Nightwing,” Mick finishes.

“Then I don’t think I should…oh. Oh! Oh my god!” Ray’s eyes are suddenly large as he stares blankly at the plate of pancakes in front of him.

“Think he just figured out who Batman is?” Len smirks.

“Think we don’t want to know,” Mick answers.

“You don’t?” Ray asks, eye them suspiciously. 

“Gotham isn’t our city,” Len reminds.

“I’m a certain level of crazy, but I’ve got enough self-preservation to not want to take on Batman,” Mick points out.

“Personal time with one of his kids was bad enough,” Len agrees.

“You guys fight The Flash,” Ray protests.

Mick laughs. “That’s not fighting.”

Len smirks. Ray frowns at both of them. Len leans into Ray’s personal space, eye’s focusing on Ray’s lips as he drawls, “It’s become more flirting than fighting Raymond.”

Ray’s eyes dart down to Len’s lips, before he’s frowning at Mick. “But I thought…but you two are…”

Len sits back in his seat, tilts his head towards Mick. “You told?”

“He figured it out.” Mick shrugs. “Even offered to marry us.”

“Really?” Len drawls with a self-satisfied smirk.

Mick resists the urge to roll his eyes. They’re slipping back into old habits. They still need to talk, still need to hash out what happened between them. Neither of them are looking forward to it, they’re stalling.

“Still confused,” Ray pushes. “Though I’m not sure it’s any of my business.”

“It’s not,” Len agrees, before explaining. “Flirting can be for fun.”

“Sometimes we like a third,” Mick shrugs. “Though not convinced on that one.”

Len makes a considering noise. “He challenges me to be a better thief.”

“I’m not sure that’s his intention,” Ray frowns.

Len concedes with a nod of his head, before adding, “One of the few thrills in this life is a well-executed heist.”

“Our last few missions must really annoy you then,” Ray acknowledges.

“You have no idea,” Mick grumbles.

“You about ready to go?” Sara asks Ray from the doorway.

“Breakfast is an important meal,” Len chides.

Sara rolls her eyes at him before she pauses by the coffee maker. She picks up the granola bar next to her favorite travel mug, then takes in the fresh pot of coffee. She fixes herself a cup as Ray asks if he can finish his breakfast first. She turns. “Thanks Leonard.”

Len raises his eyebrows. “I don’t want you to kill the other me out there. You need your coffee first.”

Sara smirks. Mick holds up the plate of uneaten pancakes towards her. Sara takes two. “Thanks Mick.”

Mick nods and goes back to his food.

“Did you manage to convince Rip to change?” Len asks. “And shower?”

“Once he realized how long he’d been wallowing,” Sara answers.

“We don’t let it go on that long next time,” Mick tells them.

“Grief sucks,” Ray reminds.

“Being stuck on this ship with no fresh air sucks,” Mick counters.

“Yeah,” Ray agrees. “It does.”

Sara leans down on the table so she’s looking at Ray and smirks. Ray frowns at her. Sara raises her eyebrows as she asks, “So Nightwing, he a good kisser?”

Ray sputters and starts turning red before he shakes his head. “Yes? Yes, he was.”

“Just how intimate were you two?” Len drawls as he leans into Sara so they’re both looking at Ray. Mick rolls his eyes as the two share a small smile before turning inquiring eyes back towards Ray.

“I…I, it was…I think we should concentrate on rescuing him,” Ray tries.

“Oh?” Sara teases. “Will there be sparks?”

“What?” Ray boggles.

“Well he’s all damsel and you’re going to go in and rescue,” Len spells out.

Mick laughs, “They want to know if they can expect a show.”

“I have no objections to watching two pretty boys kiss,” Sara grins.

“So don’t feel shy about letting him show you his gratitude in front of us,” Len finishes.

Ray groans, “You two are…why’d you…you’re both…”

“Incorrigible,” Len supplies.

“Nah, we have the best ideas,” Sara smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter gets a bit dark. There is discussion of Mick having his meds messed with and Gideon having not been at capacity as an AI due to Time Master interference Also Barry is evil and confessing to having killed this worlds versions of Mick and Len, even though he had a past relationship with Len.

Mick leans his head back to take in the stars. He breathes in the cool night air and smiles as he feels some of the tension in his gut uncoil. He takes several slow breaths and sighs. Len fingers tap against the hull of the Waverider. Mick puts his hands behind his head as he stares up at the stars, “Definitely the outskirts of Central.”

Len makes a considering noise beside him.

“We doing this now?” Mick asks as he lets his arms go back down to his sides and glances at Len. It’s either push, go back to dancing around each other awkwardly, or try to pretend there’s nothing to resolve.

Len looks him up and down slowly, unfurling from where he’s leaning against the hull. He tilts his head. Mick waits. Len starts to speak, thinks better of it and frowns. Mick leans his head back again, waiting for Len to decide where to start.

“I don’t want to fight with you.”

Mick feels a bit more of his tension ease. He turns to face Len. He wants a fight, it would help him relax, but he doesn’t want this to end in a standoff. He doesn’t want to yell until Len is coming up with compromises. Pulling their guns on each other isn’t going to solve this. He doesn’t want to go back to 2046, but he’s not ready to go home to 2016. He’s not a hero either.

“Ask,” he pushes.

“Are you manic, Mick?” Len drawls the question out slowly as he closes the distance between them. 

“Was,” he admits. “Gideon fucked with my meds.”

Len stills, every part of him taunt. Slowly his eyes narrow, his tone is flat. “We’re going home.”

Mick sighs.

“Why am I finding out about this now?” Len demands, offence seeping into his tone.

Mick crosses his arms and glowers.

“Right,” Len agrees, still bristling. 

“Wasn’t her fault,” Mick attempts to temper.

Len raises his eyebrows, clearly wanting an explanation.

“Someone fucked with her first. Made her more computer and less AI. Jax and I fixed her.” Mick informs him and then watches as Len processes and comes up with their next move.

“You brought your own meds? We don’t need to rely on her?”

“She and I sorted out my meds together. She’s keeping an eye on my blood levels.”

Len tilts his head to the side, face still that shrewd look of planning. “Should we call your shrink?”

Mick considers the question for a moment, before he blows out a breath. “Better to have your perspective, I can’t always see where I am.”

He turns to look at Len and doesn’t like how still the other man is. He tells Len to stop overthinking it. Len shakes his head. “Did you tell Hunter, that someone fucked with his sidekick?”

“Tried. He was too busy wallowing. Jax was going to try.”

“Then we landed here,” Len wrinkles his nose, then regards Mick slowly again. “You didn’t say.”

“Didn’t want to start a fight when I still sorting myself out. I think I’m okay now,” Mick says. “I got…how grandiose was I?”

“Loving every minute,” Len tells him.

“I did,” he agrees, before admitting. “Wouldn’t have lasted.”

“Really?”

Mick wants to kiss him, for the way he draws out the word, there’s belief, relief, and yet questions in it. He’s only ever heard Len and Lisa put so much meaning into one tone. He shrugs instead. “You were bored.”

Len raises his eyebrows.

Mick raises his eyebrows back as he points out, “You were bored and miserable. I was too caught up enjoying it to question why.”

“We weren’t there to try and stop it,” Len explains. “Team Flash was, died trying. Lisa was with them.”

Mick stares.

“You were,” Len starts, then shakes his head. “It wasn’t the right time to say.”

“I wouldn’t have really heard it,” Mick agrees.

“And would’ve felt guilty later.”

Mick nods, then instructs, “Don’t.”

“One word doesn’t really tell me what I’m not supposed to do,” Len points out.

“Feel guilty.”

“I’m allowed,” Len tells him stiffly.

“You are,” Mick concedes. “Don’t hit me again. You’re not your old man.”

The emotions play over Len’s face briefly, before he looks away, staring into the distance. He manages to choke out, “Got it.”

“You don’t.”

Len turns to glare at him as he stalks closer.

“You don’t Lenny.”

That stops Len short, but they’re almost touching so Mick isn’t going to complain. Len’s voice is low, barely there, as he admits, “I don’t know how.”

Mick wonders if now if the right time to try and convince Len that he needs a shrink too. He’s just not sure how to segue into the subject without Len becoming defensive. Len leans in and Mick pulls him close, wrapping arms around his waist, tight enough to bring them flush together, but loose enough that Len could step back if he wanted. Len leans into him, hands coming up to grip Mick’s arms.

Len frowns. “I know you’re right.”

Mick tightens his hold on Len. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to,” Len reminds. He’s right, it’s a well-tread argument. “I not sold on...”

Mick gives him a moment to sort out his words, but Len just trails off. Len has trouble trusting.

“It’s not easy, it’s difficult at first,” Mick reminds. “Besides we’re time traveling until Savage is taken care of.”

“Is that what you want?” Len prods.

“Not going to let him kill Kendra,” Mick agrees.

Len nods and leans in. Mick moves into meet him halfway, ready to move past talking, seal that they’re past this argument, when Len is just suddenly gone. A gust of wind is the only indicator that he was there.

“Gideon!” Mick bellows. “Lock Kendra in. Tell her there’s a speedst…”

His stomach lurches as he’s pulled away. He barely has time to acknowledge the thought and he’s being dumped into a clearing in the middle of the woods next to Len. 

“What the hell?” he growls as he gets to his feet.

Len grabs his wrist. “Wait.”

He glances at Len, who throws a stone in his hand. It fizzles against a barrier and then drops down. He eyes the barrier considering if throwing himself against it will make a difference in overwhelming it or if he’ll just hurt himself.

“Mick,” Len sooths, it sounds like a warning, but it’s the undertone of concern that settles Mick firmly on his heel instead of sprinting forward.

“Boss,” Mick addresses in a differing tone to make his question clear. What’s the plan? Do you have one?

Len’s eyes cut over to him, look calculating. Len’s still weighing variables. Mick nods minutely and starts to look around, seeing if he can catch anything Len hasn’t or might miss. Kendra is a worrying presence in their ear for a moment, till Len cuts her off mid-sentence. “We’re alive. Stay safe.”

The stay locked on the ship and don’t come after us, goes unspoken.

A figure in black with red highlights strolls towards them. It’s similar to the suit their Flash wears, but without the logo, the colors changed and no cowl.

“Flash,” Len greets. “Or are you calling yourself something different?”

“Really? Flash? After everything we’ve been through,” the guy taunts.

“So you just run around letting everyone know that Barry Allen is better than them?” Len challenges.

Barry smirks. “Why hide if it’s true?”

Len raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

“You knew it was true.” Barry challenges.

“Did I?” Len glares.

Barry laughs. “I did miss you. It was a shame when I had to kill you for betraying me.”

Len’s postures shifts minutely, becomes less defensive and more languid. Mick knows Len is making the right move if the way Barry is eying Len is any indication, but there is a reason that if they need someone grifted for a heist it usually Lisa that does it, grifting fucks with Len’s head. If they get out of this alive Len is going to be a miserable wreck for at least a few days. He hates having someone he hasn’t gotten slowly comfortable around touch him and he can’t stand having to explain his scars in mundane ways that make their target comfortable.

“Time travel,” Len drawls in explanation. “I haven’t betrayed you, did you give me a reason to?”

“You weren’t too happy when you found out I killed your partner, but there he is alive,” Barry tilts his head. He briefly spares Mick a glance, but then he’s slowly drinking Len in. 

Mick wants to tell Len that this isn’t a solid plan, that they can find another way to get close to the speedster and find out how the past got changed, but if he does that he ruins this opportunity.

Len keeps his body language open, runs his eyes very deliberately and admiringly over Barry as he asks. “And my sister?”

“Helping to lead the resistance against me.”

Len makes a considering noise. “Guess she and I need to have a serious conversation about who should really be in charge of Central.”

“Just like that, you’re interested?” Barry questions.

Len stalks forward, movements deliberate and precise as he strokes Barry’s ego, “Central’s my home and I know when to hedge my bets. I just watched you take out Savage. You’re taunting a Bat with one of his kids. Might not be the world I left behind, but I want in.”

Barry wets his lips, stares at Len a moment, obviously trying to decide if he’s getting conned.

“Doesn’t sound like he made it worth your while before,” Mick mock complains to shift Barry’s focus.

“But he misses me,” Len points out, “And at some point one has to stop flirting and get what they want.”

“Nauseating levels of flirting,” Mick pretends to agree.

“Mick lives, Lisa lives, and we won’t have a problem,” Len offers.

Barry’s laugh is cruel and mocking. He darting forward and pulls Len through the barrier. Mick forces himself not to react to being stranded inside with Len out of reach in a situation that could turn dangerous at any moment, is likely already dangerous. Barry’s hand slide over Len, touching intimately as he checks for weapons that are out of his line of sight. When he’s done he moves in to kiss Len, who places a hand on Barry’s chest to stop him.

“They live,” Len glares. “My terms or no agreement.”

Barry smirks, it’s cruel, and Mick has a brief moment to know that both he and Len are going to regret this before both Len and Barry are gone.


End file.
